Talk:Kuri of Nuril-lagil
After Kuri dies, do the dwarfs of Belegost (Broadbeams) and Nogrod (Firebeards) disband from Durin's Folk? That is to say, one group goes to the blue mountains and the others stay in Iron Mountains? Let me know. Moran half valar (talk) 04:39, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :good Question, as far as i understand it after the destruction of Belegost and Nogrod the Blue Mt Dwarves look for other homes and some find these in the northern misty mts, others in southern Eriador and many join durins folk in Moria.After the royal lines get wiped out many cland stay attached go the house of durin and settle along with longbeards in the grey mts and iron hills.However... there now arises a problem! For reasons of continuity of 2ndary sorces i chose for this wiki that Durin is not the sole father who gets reembodied 7 times but is might be true for all 7 fathers... so problem is now: when a royal line is wiped out, there is the possi ility that the father reappears, marries again and sires an heir and the royal line gets renewed! No problem for the Canon, as the canon seems to propose pr at least i ply that all 7 houses continue to existe at least to the goblin wars and possibly into the 4th age, but problems with the continuity of MERP and LOTRRPG, which suppose that the royal lines of the Broadbeams, Firebeards and Ironfists get wiped out.--Haerangil (talk) 10:17, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Oh crap, I didn't know that. Well okay then, how do we get all Seven Fathers back then? LOL. The thing is, I also found that the dates for Uri don't work, I mean, do you really think a reincarnated father with his original items would take a knee to Thror with the Arkenstone? I don't think so. I don't think any of the Seven would have recognized the Arkenstone as a jewel that crowns all. I'll try to rewrite some stuff. Kuri, won't be a son, just a person given the ring for safe keeping. Perhaps the fathers just reappear in certain Dwarfs. I don't know. Correct and help me as you will. Moran half valar (talk) 16:14, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :the Arkenstone does not mean anything to the other six houses, that's a Thing PJ made up for his awful movies.I also do not think another archfather would kneel before Durin's heir, but he would accept the heir as a King of his brothers tribe.--Haerangil (talk) 00:49, November 29, 2018 (UTC) I agree, with you that this was something just made up by PJ, and like you the Dwarf recarnates would not bow to anyone. Thus I don't feel that Uri or Dwalin would come back if there lines are wiped out. I'll let you make the final judgement on that. If you want them added to the War of Dwarves and Orcs. I'll put them in. Moran half valar (talk) 01:36, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :easiest would be that MERP and LOTRRPG are wrong and the royal lines were never REALLY completely wiped out.I'd prefer this solution .--Haerangil (talk) 03:33, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Okay we'll go with that and then I'll put Uri and Dwalin back in for War of the Dwarves and Orcs Moran half valar (talk) 03:51, November 29, 2018 (UTC).